Love Is A Wonderful Thing
by DracoGinny Malfoy
Summary: Draco/Ginny Love story. In later chapters there will be more Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, and Robert Maria(My characters). There will also be about three sequels to this I hope. Draco and Ginny are in their 7th year. Please R/R/F! Tootles. Love Yall! =0)


Love Is A Wonderful Thing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the church, plot, some spells, and Robert and Maria. Everything else belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Please do not sue your not going to get anything anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a rather boring summer day for Ginny Weasley. She was sitting in her room looking out of her window. To amuse herself she was thinking about all the cute guys she knew. But of course the first and last one she thought abut was her loving and caring Fiancé.  
  
He was really cute, he stood at 6 foot 1, he was a very powerfull wizard, he was one of the tops of the class at Hogwarts, he is rich and famous (In his own way), he has silver-blonde hair, gray eyes, he's an angel, he's....Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco and Ginny have been together since the begining of their 5th year. (A/N: Ginny was skipped up a year.) At the end of their 6th year Draco Malfoy purposed to Ginny Weasley. It went like this:  
  
~Flash Back-June 14th 1996~  
  
Draco and Ginny were walking around outside near the lake. Draco took out his wand and conjured up a beautiful fire red blanket. They sat down on the blanket. Draco had sort of a far-away look on his face. Ginny noticed it and asked him "What's the matter?" "Nothing" he replied. "Look Gin I've been thinking about thins for a while now. Can you please stand up?" said Draco.  
  
Ginny stood up but asked him why. He just gave her a look that shut her up for a moment.  
  
Draco knelt down in front of her and said, "Virginia Molly Weasley, I Love You with all my heart, soul, spirit, and so much more. I can't begin to imagine my life without you. You are a wonderful and very beautiful person inside and out. When I look into your eyes I just melt. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. A very wise man once told me 'You never lose by loving, You always lose by holding back'. I'm sick of holding back. I wan't to spend the rest of my life with you, I wan't to have little Draco's and Ginny's running around, I want you to become Ginny Malfoy. It would please me if you said yes." he paused "What I'm saying Gin is will you marry me?" he asked praying she would say yes. He then took out a very expensive looking ring. It had a very big diamond on it.  
  
Ginny was shocked. But she also knew she too loved Draco with all of her heart. She started crying happy tears. "Yes-" she said "-Yes I will, I will marry you Draco Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Draco then took her hand slipped the ring on her finger, got up and pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. They kissed each other so hard it hurts.  
~Back in the Present~  
  
Ginny smiled as she looked at the ring on her finger. She knew they planned to marry the day of the Graduation. She couldn't wait until then.  
  
Ginny then had an idea. She took out her wand and summoned some parchment, wuills, and some gray ink (the same color as Draco's eyes). (A/N: The law for underage magic outside of school has been lifted since Voldemort's return. All students now can use magic. Thanks). She then began to write:  
  
Dearest Draco,  
It is I, your love Ginny. I can't wait until I see you again. I miss you so very much. I was just thinking about when you purposed to me. I was the struck with an idea. Why wait until Graduation when we could marry now? I really hope you agree with me. If you do meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley at 9 o'clock a.m on Friday. We will then go to the Church to get married. Write me back. I would like to invite Harry, Ron, Robert, Hermione, Lavender, and Maria to our wedding. I wan't to know if it's alright. Well I'm going to go eat now okay? Bye Love!  
  
Always Yours,  
Ginny  
-P.S. I can't wait until Friday.  
  
Ginny read her letter over and over. She realized it was perfect. She went over to her owl Lori's cage and opened it. Lori was a gift from Draco. Lori flew out the cage and onto Ginny's bed. Ginny then tied the letter to Lori's leg and told her to hurry up and deliver the letter to Draco.  
  
Lori gave Ginny a affectionate nibble on her finger and flew off out of the open window. She watched as the owl flew out of site. There was a knowck on the door.  
  
"Come in" she called out. Ron entered the room. Ron was tall, red-headed, built, freckly, tan, and from what girl say: cute. Ron is also one of the tops of classes at Hogwarts.  
  
"Gin it's time for dinner come on" he said. "Oh yeah Lav is downstairs. She is staying here for the rest of the summer," announced Ron looking very pleased with himself "She can't wait to see you!"  
  
"Ok. Let's go downstairs then. I can't wait to see Lavy either. So let's get going" said Ginny. As they walked out the door and went down the steps Lavender saw them and cried out "Ginny! How're you doing girl?"  
  
Ginny is always happy to see a friend. Lavender is a very nice girl. She is also very pretty and powerful. She has blonde hair, she is smart, one of the tops of the class like Draco, Ron, and I, she is popular and cool, she has an hourglass figure which is popular with the boys. "Lav! I'm fine and you?" replied Ginny hugging Lavender. "I'm just great!"  
  
Ron and Lavender have been dating since the summer after 4th year. They are madly in love with each other. they seem so happy to be with each other. Just the other day Ron told me he was going to purpose to Lav.  
  
"Let's go to the family room" Ron said to Lavender and Ginny. We followed him to the family room and went in. Ginny sat down in a chair by the fireplace while Ron and Lavender sat down in the Love seat. Ginny watched while they kissed, talked, laughed and hugged each other. It brung tears to her eyes. It made her miss Draco even more than she already did. She quickly excused herself ran up to her room and pulled out a photo album of Draco and herself.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and put the album down when the door opened. It was Lavender. "Hey Gin" she had said. "What's the matter with you? You just got up and left. When you left you were crying." Ginny realized a tear excaped her eye and quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Oh nothing Lavender. I was just thinking about Draco. Seeing you and Ron like that made me upset."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry Gin. I didn't know you were upset. Hey what's that?" asked Lavender pointing to the photo album on Ginny's bed.  
  
"Oh that? That's the Photo Album holding all the pictures of Draco and I together. I was just looking at them. I figured if I won't be seeing him anytime soon I might as well look at his pictures" replied Ginny looking hurt.  
  
"Can I look at them with you then?" said Lavender looking thoughful. Lavender obviously thought that she needed some company. Ginny noticed but still said "Yeah sure why not." Lavender sat on the bed next to Ginny and started looking at the pictures. All the while feeling jealous. In these pictures Draco and Ginny looked like they were so in love. She wished she and Ron radiated a sense of love like that for each other.  
  
They heard a knock on the door just as they finished looking at all the pictures. They looked up and saw that it was Ron. He said "You two have been up here for two hours. What have you been doing? Mum just finished dinner come on downstairs."  
  
They all filed out Ginny's room and closed the door. Ron asked "Well are you going to tell me what you two were doing for two hours then?"  
  
"No Ron it's girl stuff. You wouldn't want to know." replied Lavender. Ron looked horrified at the mention of 'girl stuff'. So they all marched into the kitchen, sat down and began to eat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in his bedroom looking at his favorite picture of him and Ginny. They were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade laughing, and holding hands. It was winter, so they had on their winter cloaks. All of a sudden Draco was hit with a snow ball causing to roll with laughter.  
  
Ginny Weasley was Draco's favorite person in the world. She was also his Fiancé. Draco missed her very, very much. He really felt like taking his Firebolt 2000 and flying it to her house. Although he couldn't, he had to wait for his mother to come from shopping. It was a month and a half until school started. Draco dreaded it. He couldn't wait for a month and a half until he could see Ginny yet. The Draco heard a tap on his window. Looking over at his window he saw that it was the owl he bought for Ginny. Her name was Lori, and she was a snowy owl. He let her in and she landed on his bed.  
  
Draco untied the letter from Lori's leg and gave her some owl treats and water while she waited for a return letter to send to Ginny.  
  
Draco read the letter Ginny sent him. He broke into a smile as he heard ginny's purposal. He wrote Ginny back saying that he would meet her at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, and that it was alright to invite Ron, Harry, Robert, Lavender, Hermione, and Maria to the wedding.  
  
He tied the letter to Lori's leg and sent her off with his reply. It was just two days until Friday. Draco and Ginny already picked out what they were going to wear for the wedding.  
  
Draco went downstairs and made something to eat. When he sat down at the table to eat he heard a soft *pop* coming the living room. Draco called out "Mom is that you?" He heard a reply, "Yes Draco, it's me. Are you ok?"  
His mother Narcissa was tall, pale, and beautiful. She was half-veela. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at her son.  
  
"Draco, I want you to go to Diagon Alley with me tommorow. We are going to buy your supplies and meet a few of my friends and have dinner with them. Do you agree to come with me?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Only under one condition. You let me go to the Leaky Cauldron on Friday at 8:30 a.m. I also have some friends to meet."  
  
"Sure you can go" said Narcissa after a moment. "Be up by 12 o'clock tommorow Draco" said Narcissa. She then turned on her heel cloak billowing out behing her and walked away out of the kitchen to her bedroom.  
  
Draco ate his food and ran upstairs to his room. WHen he reached his door he opened it and went in breathing hard. He bent over and put his hands on his kness. "This-manor-is-too-big!" Draco said to himself panting. He got some night clother went into the bathroom washed and changed. He then came back into his room got into bed and muttered "nox". All the lights in his room went out. He then fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finished their dinner they all went to their respective bedroom and got into bed for the night. Just when Ginny was dosing off there was a sharp tap from her window. She hurriedly opened the window and let the owl in. She shivered it was so cold outside. She shut the window went over to the bed and took the letter from Lori. She opened the letter which read in a neat handwriting.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron Friday at 9 o'clock a.m. Yes it is okay to bring the others. I want to see if Ron purposed to Lavender like he told me he would. I miss you very much. I'm always thinking of you. But for now I must go. Bye Love!  
Always Yours,  
Draco  
-P.S. I can't wait until Friday either.  
  
Ginny read the letter and smiled. She put the letter with her other ones and climed in the bed. Within seconds she feel into a dreamless slumber.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up at 8:30 in the morning. She got dressed, went downstairs into the family room closing and locking the door behind her. Just last year Mr. Weasley had Hermione's and Harry's fireplace connected to the Floo Network permanently. Ginny grabbed a bag full of Floo Powder and put it in her pocket. She then muttered "Incendio" at the fire grate. (A/N: Ginny obviously can do wandless magic.) She didn't realize that she lit the fire without a wand. The fireplace sprung to life crackling merrily with flames. Ginny then took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire and watched it turn purple, and rise very high into the air. Ginny then took a step towards the fire and said "McGonagall Manor!"  
  
Ginny stepped in the fire and within seconds was in the Family room of Maria McGonagall's house. Ginny then took out her wand pointed it at herself and said "Strawberry-Mango Cleansio". A wave of warm water splashed her. She then was squeaky clean but not wet. She smelled of Strawberry-Mango soap. She then said "Cleansio" and pointer her wand at the family room cleaning up all the soot and dirt.  
  
Ginny then walked out the family room and up the stairs to Maria's room. She knew where she was going because she's only been here about a thousand times. she then spotted Maria's room at the end of the hall. She walked towards it and tried the door knob. It was locked so she whispered "Alohomora" and the door knob unlocked and opened slowly. Sitting on her bed fully dressed with her wand pointed at the door was Maria.  
  
Once she saw who entered she lowered her wand and ran to Ginny. "Ginny!" she cried "You gave me a fright!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Mia. I didn't want to wake anyone!"  
  
"So what're you doing here" Maria asked. Maria is a very beautiful girl. She has long raven black hair, hazel eyes, she is medium height, has a hourglass figure, she is very powerful, and also top of the classes at Hogwarts like Robert, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny.  
  
"I came to tell you that you are invited to my wedding tommorow at 9:00 a.m! I am telling all of our little circle. It going to be at the Church for Witches and Wizards in Diagon Alley. Draco and I are getting marries!" Ginny exclaimed. Maria squealed with delight.  
  
"Ginny that's great...It's so awesome...your so lucky!" said Maria. her eyes were dancing merrily.  
  
Ginny then left Maria's house. She repeated the same process 3 more times. Telling Robert, Harry, and Hermione. From Hermione's house she went home once again cleaning herself and the family room.  
  
She saw some movement out the corner of her eye. She spun around with her wand raised and lowered it when she realized that it was Ron and Lavender. "Where were you?" demanded Ron. SHe explained to then where she went and why. Ron and Lavender's jaws dropped.  
  
"So that's where I was and why" she said. "I also want you two to attend my wedding tommorow."  
  
Ron and Lavender nodded. Then they all started talking talking. Half an hour later Robert, Maria, Hermione, and Harry arrived. They all needed robes for tommorow. So 5 minutes later they all were in Diagon Alley. While they were there they got their supplies for school. (It came two days ago. Hermione and Harry were made Head Boy and Girl.) Then they went and got their dress robes for the wedding from Madame Malkins.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Harry, Hermione, Robert, Maria, all entered the Leaky Cauldron and ordered butterbeers and some cold cut sandwiches. They all looked up when two people entered the pub. It was a lady and a man.  
  
The lady was tall, pale, and very beautiful with a sense of power about her. The man was very attractive. But you couldn't be so sure because he had his hood to his cloak covering up his face. He reached his beautifully manicured hands up to take the hood off of his face.  
  
It was...Draco Malfoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco woke up the next morning getting washed and dressed. He and his mother used a PortKey to get to Diagon Alley. The ended up in Flourish and Blotts. They bought all of Draco's supplies for school then headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
They entered the pub. They saw a group pf teenagers no older than 17 staring at them. He then with a start recognized them as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Robert Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Maria McGonagall, and......Ginny Weasley.  
  
He told his mother. They walked over to the table. "Hey Guys! How're yall doing?" said Draco. "Hey Gin Babe! I didn't expect to run into ya'll today."  
"Well anyway this is my mom! Mom meet my friends, Guys and Girls meet my mum!" They all exchanged greetings.  
  
"Draco! Oh how I have missed you!" said Ginny getting up and hugging him giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
"Listen Draco. Stay here with your friends. I see my friend right over there in the corner. Don't come home any later then 6:30 a.m!" said Narcissa walking over to the corner table to see her friends.  
  
Draco sat down with his friends. They sat, ate, talked, and laughed. Then all then went back to The Burrow. They were having fun. Ron and Harry playing Wizarding Chess; Ginny and Lavender playing Witches Game To Becoming Sexy (It's like checkers but with things labeled like makeup and stuff. It basically gives you a make over so you look better by the end of the game.);Maria and Hermione playing Exploding Snap; and Draco and Robert playing GobbStones.  
  
By 2:00 p.m. they were all outback playing Quidditch. Boys against Girls. In the end the boys won by 160-150. When they got back in the house it was 8:30 p.m. Harry glanced at the Grandfather clock on the wall. Fred=Wild Party, George=Wild Party, Percy=Work, Mr.Weasley=Work, Bill=Home, Charlie=Home, Mrs. Weasley=Traveling, Ron=Home, Ginny=Home.  
  
Ron and Lavender went into the kitchen to prepare some food. by 9:15 it was done. they all sat down and ate. The food was simply delicious. They had Pork Chops, Mashed Potatoes, Bread Rolls, Spinach, Salad, Steak, Peas, String Beans, and some Wizarding Sparkling Cider.  
  
By the time they were finished they were well fed and tired. It was 10:00 p.m when they all were finished their food and drink.  
  
They cleaned the dishes with a wave of theirs wands and went into the Family Room. They moved the table among other stuff. Robert then conjured up four three-story tents. They had come complete with 10 bedrooms, a kitchen, 3 bathrooms, a fire place in each room, a dining room, a living room, it has furniture and everything. They each retreated to a Tent. Draco/Ginny to one, Ron/Lavender to another, Robert/Maria to the next one, and Harry/Hermione to the final one. They each fell into a deep slumber.  
  
When Draco woke up the next morning it was 5:30 a.m. He left the tent and used Floo Powder to get to the manor. he went upstairs to get washed and dressed. He went to his mothers room and told her that he was home. It was now 6:15. He went into the kitchen to prepare some bacon, eggs, porridge, buttered toast, and served some orange juice.  
  
When his mother smelled the food she arose and began to eat with Draco. (A/N: Draco's Father Lucius is away on a 'business trip'!) His mother finished eating thanked Draco for the food and went to go get dressed.  
  
Draco finished eating and cleaned the dishes and put them away with a wave of his wand. He then went upstairs to his room. he neede something to occupy him until 9:00. So he went and got out his 7th Year Charms book and began to read it. He was trying out some charms when his watch said "Master Malfoy it is now 9:00. Goodbye."  
  
Draco took some Floo Powder to Diagon Alley went into the Leaky Cauldron feeling very nervous. He looked around and saw no sign of Ginny and the others. He sat down and waited for them. Then he went to the bathroom to relieve himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ginny and the others woke up it was 8:30 a.m. They ate then got washed and dressed. It was then 8:35. So Ginny told Maria to make a PortKey for the Leaky Cauldron. Maria nodded and began searching for something that could be a Portkey.  
  
She found a really old beat up sneaker. She put it on the table and pointed her wand at is and said "Portkeyish 8:45 Leaky Cauldron, Nun Qua Seys Mon Toque!" The sneaker began to glow a bright orange. They all touched the sneaker and looked the their watches and began to count down. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One!"  
  
They all felt a familiar tugging from behing their navel. About 2 seconds later their feet hit firm ground. They all staggered but remained standing. They were outside The Leaky Cauldron. They went in and looked for Draco. They didn't see him so they sat down and waited.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco was coming back from the bathroom. He then saw Ginny and the others. He ran over to them. "Gin, Ron, Lav, Mia, Rob, Herm, Harry!" he said. Kissing Ginny on her nose.  
  
"So shall we get started then?" asked Ron who was eager to get this over with. They all nodded changed into their Wedding Robes and headed out the door to the Church. When they got to the Church For Witches and Wizards they went inside and saw the priest waiting for them.  
  
He beckoned them forward. They all walked up to the platform. He was dressed in white robes with a red cloak. "Are you all ready to perform the ceremony?" he asked. They all nodded, took their places. Draco and Ginny took their places up front near the priest.  
  
"I gather you here today for holy matrimony. The wedding of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Virginia Molly Weasley. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke up so he continued. "Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Virginia Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, 'till death do you part, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, and respect always?"  
  
Draco looked nervous but answered in a firm voice. "I Do" he said.  
  
"And do you Virginia Molly Weasley take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, 'till death do you part, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to respect always?"  
  
Everyone except the priest was crying happy tears. Ginny was absolutely bawling. Even though she was crying, she answered the priest in a surprisingly firm and sweet voice. "I Do!". Ropes suddenly appeared and snaked themselves around Draco's and Ginny's wrist. "You may now give each other the rings" said the Priest. Draco put a beautiful ring on Ginny's finger in front of her engagement ring. Ginny did the same to Draco.  
  
"I with great pleasure now pronounce you Man and Wife!" announced the Priest happily. "You may now kiss the bride!"  
  
Draco pulled Ginny to him and kissed her so passionately it hurt. The rope on their wrist glowed and dropped to the floor turning into a beautiful piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione picked it up and read aloud:  
  
~Church for Witches and Wizards~  
Officially pronouces Draco Lucius Malfoy and Virginia Molly Weasley, Man and Wife. It is official as of August 31, 1997. I have officially married them and it is now on the records. Thank you!  
Signed Head of Church,  
Priest Naggat.  
  
The party that the eight of them had later on at The Burrow was magnificent. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George came home in the middle of the party and was thoroughly shocked. Ginny explained to them why they were throwing this party. She then showed them a Wizarding tape of the engagement and the wedding. (The tape is nothing more than the memory of the engagement and the wedding. But she used magic to record it.)  
  
At the end of the tape everyone was crying happy, excited tears. The Weasleys contacted Mrs. Malfoy showed her the tape and explained everything to her. Everyone understood. They were very happy For Draco and Ginny Malfoy. They made Draco and Ginny postpone they Honeymoon until after Graduation. They agreed somewhat reluctantly. Everyone stayed at the Burrow that night.  
  
When Draco, Ginny and the others were awake all the other Weasley's and Mrs. Malfoy were gone and at work. Then suddenly Ron remembered today was September 1st! They all ate and Hermione created a PortKey that would take them right onto the platform.   
  
They got onto the train within 15 minutes. They put their trunks and owl's on the luggage carriers. They then got back off the train to wait for everyone to get on. Since of course they were the Heads this year(A/N: Harry and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. While the other six are Head Prefects!) they had to make sure everyone was safe and sound.  
  
They looked up at the Scarlet Steam Engine. It was the last time they would be riding it as students. Probably forever.  
  
They climed back aboard the train when everyone was on. Went on to the last compartment. They sat down and began to talk. Within half an hour they were out of London. Some of their friends visited them. Seamus Finnigan, Parvarti Patil, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Justin Flich-Fletchey, and Hannah Abbott.  
  
Seamus and Parvarti were a couple as were Neville/Padma, Dean/Cho, Justin/Hannah. So the 16 of them stayed in the last compartment talking. They felt the train slow down. It finally stopped.  
  
They looked out the window. There looking marvelous as ever was Hogwarts!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hee Hee1 Cliffhanger! Check out Chapter 2: Graduation. I will be adding it soon. I also will be adding Chapter 2 to Practice Almost Makes Perfect. Or I might just delete it. I don't know. Please Read/Review/Flame. Tootles. Love Yall!!!!!! =0)  
*~*Draco/Ginny Malfoy*~*  
  



End file.
